Fullmetal Princess
by Tryas
Summary: What would happen if two brothers are assigned the task to go to an island, only to find that there are 12 little sisters waiting for them? This is the story of 12 sisters who love their brothers very much...
1. Chapter 1: An Island of Promise!

Author's Notes -

This is my first crossover fan fiction that I have written. For those wondering, it's a crossover with Sister Princess and Fullmetal Alchemist, two of my favorite series. I have not included Wataru or Akio in this story. Even though this is kind of a weird combination for an anime crossover story, I had this idea in my head for some time now, and I was always wondering what would happen if Ed and Al found out they had 12 little sisters. Note that I will use the English translations for what each girl calls her brother. I hope you enjoy this story.

NOTE – I do not own Sister Princess and Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to their respective owners and creators.

**Chapter 1 – An Island of Promise!**

Two young boys, one with an metal arm and leg and one wearing a heavy armor suit, were about to go on a long journey to an island, where it is said that there is an incredible power that lies there. Edward Elric, a state alchemist, was quite interested in this task for it could lead him and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, back to the way they lived before the event that changed their lives forever.

A few years ago, their mother, Trisha Elric, was sick and eventually died. Edward and Alphonse couldn't accept this fact, and wanted to find a way using alchemy to bring their mother back to life and to be with them again. They went to a faraway land where they met a teacher. The teacher was able to train the brothers on learning advanced alchemy. Once they completed their training, the two boys went back to their home, and tried what was forbidden in this world: human transmutation.

They had all the components they needed to create a full adult human body. However, when they actually tried to bring their mother back, they almost lost their lives in the process. Edward lost his arm and leg, while Alphonse lost his entire body. Also, they failed to bring their mother back to life. Instead, they brought something much worse. This type of alchemy was forbidden in this world, and they paid the price. They knew that they couldn't live in their house anymore, so they burned it down. They decided to go on a journey to find a way to bring their bodies back to normal.

There is a lone train in the vast ocean. It is heading to the island where the mysterious power is said to be. Edward was sitting still across from his brother, who was also resting, looking at the clean blue ocean thinking about the assignment that Colonel Roy Mustang has given him and his younger brother.

"Edward," Roy Mustang said. "I have an assignment for you and Al. It's about finding the Philosopher's Stone."

"Really?" the young alchemist said. "What kind of assignment is it?"

"We have a lead on where the real Philosopher's Stone could be. There is a strange source of energy that lies on an island. Right now, Hughes and I are finding more information on this island."

"I hope this isn't another fake imitation like the others we found. Have you found out anything?"

"Not much, Ed. The only lead we have right now is the location of the stone, and that is at the island. It's called Promised Island. Ever heard of it?"

"Not at all."

Colonel Roy Mustang continued, " Even though this island is uncharted on the map, it seems that there are people living there. I want you and Al to go to Promised Island and investigate. See if you can find anything about the power that lies there."

"Yes, sir. I'll tell Al right away and let him know."

"Good. I'll expect a report in about 2 weeks. The both of you start your journey tomorrow."

Edward left to tell Alphonse about the task that was given to them. Both of them were excited about this journey, hoping that their bodies would return back to normal. However, there were some things that Edward wasn't sure about. What kind of power lies on Promised Island, and what kind of people would he meet there? Could the Philosopher's Stone really be on this island?

Inside the train, Alphonse started to wake up and started thinking to himself if the people living there would react to his armor suit. He didn't want to think what would happen if they were to find out his secret about him not having a human body. Edward noticed his brother and asked, "Hey Al. What do you think we'll find on this 'Promised Island'?"

"I'm not really sure," the younger brother said. "It seems like a nice place from what you told me."

"Well, I hope to find the Philosopher's Stone so that I can get our bodies back to the way it was before. I promise you that."

"Ed?"

"What is it, Al?"

"Thanks for always being there for me when things get tough."

"No problem. The Elric brothers have to stick together, you know!" Edward said with a grin on his face.

After the long trip, they stopped at a small town. Apparently, they need to get on a boat to get to Promised Island. However, they would have to wait one day before they leave to their destination. Edward and Alphonse found an inn to stay nearby, and rested in the soft beds. It was a very long night. Edward couldn't sleep very well because he was thinking about what the island is like. He also wondered if someone was waiting for him there. He figured he would have all the answers tomorrow when they leave.

The next morning, the two brothers woke up and had a big breakfast to prepare themselves for the trip ahead. When they asked for a boat to get to Promised Island, an old man with gray hair surprised the Elric brothers.

"Well hello there, kids," said the old boatman. "Lovely day today, isn't it?"

"Whoa!" Edward yelled. "Don't surprise us like that! I almost thought you were an enemy."

"Sorry to surprise you, young man. Are you here to request a boat to the island?"

"Yeah," Alphonse replied. "We need to get to Promised Island so that we can get started on our job."

"I see," the boatman said. "Well then, it seems that I have a boat available for both of you. I just hope the boat will be able to handle a suit of armor."

Alphonse was not happy about this. What if the boat was sunk while they were on it? The old man continued, "I suppose I could borrow another boat that can handle the weight."

"Yes sir. That would be nice," Alphonse said.

"Very good. I will arrange a trip for the both of you now. Meet back here in about an hour."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Edward and Alphonse went back to the inn where they rested at. A few moments later, a young girl with green clothes and red hair went to the old boatman and wanted to go to Promised Island as well.

"Hello, miss. Are you here to request a boat to Promised Island?"

"Yeah," the girl replied. "I got enrolled to a school there." Of course, this was not the only reason why she wanted to go there.

"Very well. We have two other guests that will be joining you as well."

"That's fine. Thanks, old man!"

About forty-five minutes has passed, and another guest requested a boat as well. He seemed to be a bit weird, but the old man accepted his request. Once a hour has passed, Edward and Alphonse left the inn to get in the boat. When they got in the boat, they saw two other guests already there. The brothers didn't mind this, and the boat was now traveling to Promised Island.

As the boat was traveling, the young girl was thinking about the two brothers.

_"So these two are my subjects, huh? They look pretty strange. What's up with the suit of armor? It looks like they're street performers or something."_

After a while, Edward said, "Well, I think we should introduce ourselves. The name's Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Alphonse."

The young man then said, "Well hello, Ed. My name's Yamada Tataru, but feel free to call me Yamada."

"Uh... sure thing, Yamada." A puzzled Edward said.

"So, Ed and Al, did you both get enrolled to Stargazer's Hill West University?"

"Not really," Alphonse replied. "We're here to complete a task that our Colonel has assigned to us."

"Oh, like secret spies? That is so cool! You know, I had a crazy life back in junior high. I had the best grades, was the most popular and funny person ever! I was even class president for three terms! Wow, Al. Is that a real armor suit? It looks so cool, but I wonder how you can walk in that heavy hunk of metal. Say Ed, what's that symbol on your coat?"

The Elric brothers have gotten bored of Yamada's conversation. After a while, he paused for a few moments.

"So who is this young lady?" Yamada asked.

"I'm Mami. Mami Yamagami" "_Darn it! I wasn't suppose to reveal my name to these guys."_

"Hello, Mami! I can see that the four of us will be really good friends very soon."

Edward and Alphonse were both pretty puzzled about this Yamada character.

"_Man, this guy sure talks a whole lot. He's also a bit on the weird side,"_ Edward thought. _"And then there's Mami. She seems to be hiding something from us. I can tell from that look on her face. I wonder if she would know anything about the Philosopher's Stone at Promised Island."_

After a while, the four characters finally reached Promised Island. Edward and Alphonse both grabbed their things, and started to look around this island. "I hope to see you two later," Edward said.

"See you later, Elric brothers!" Yamada yelled. Mami was mumbling something, and left to look around at another part of the island.

Edward and Alphonse went to a few stores to see what kind of items they have. These items varied from antiques to action figures. They talked to some people to know more information about the island or anything about the Philosopher's Stone, but they weren't of any help to them. They then decided to look around the school for any clues.

"Hey Al. Remember what that guy Yamada said about going to that school? I think we should check it out," Edward suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too. This place is kind of weird. No one really cares that I'm wearing a suit of armor."

As they went into the school, they notice a piano playing softly in the distance. They try to find out where it came from.

"Al," Edward said. "Do you hear that piano playing?"

"Yeah. It's a really nice song, brother. I wonder who's playing that."

When they finally found the location of the piano, they opened the door of the giant room, and saw a young girl playing the piano. She has long brown hair that was flowing with her as she played the piano. Edward and Alphonse couldn't take their eyes off of her. The girl noticed them staring, and stopped playing the song. She asked, "What are you two staring at?"

"Oh, uh... We just... You see..." Edward stuttered.

"We noticed the sounds of the piano nearby, and found you here. You're a really good piano player," Alphonse said.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you two," The girl said. "My name's Karen."

"I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother, Edward."

"That's strange," Karen said. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? After all, you are taller than him."

Edward was always a little sensitive about his height. He yelled, "What! Are you saying that I'm a little midget man that you can step on!"

"Calm down, brother," Alphonse said. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. It's just a misunderstanding."

Karen laughed, "Of course not. I wouldn't make fun of your height like that. Anyway, I have to be going now. There's someone special that I'm waiting for."

Karen walked passed the two brothers and said, "I hope we meet again someday."

A couple hours have passed since Edward and Alphonse first set foot here at Promised Island. They both didn't find any clues that might lead them to the source of the power in the island. Both of them realized that they haven't eaten in a long time. They both went to a train and saw the whole view of the ocean. It was a very lovely scenery. Alphonse noticed that another girl was sitting nearby at the train. She seems to be cold and putting her hands close together. This girl has short light brown hair, and looks like someone who was very fond of flowers. Alphonse said, "Hello. What's your name?"

"Hi. My name is Kaho. What's yours?"

"I'm Al, and this is my brother, Ed. You look kind of odd. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I want to go to this cafe in the island, but I have no idea where it is. I could use a warm drink right about now."

"Perhaps we can use that map nearby." Alphonse took the map and looked for the cafe. It was close by, so he told to the old man riding the train, "Excuse me, we're stopping here."

The three of them got out. Alphonse explained to Kaho where the cafe was, and she thanked him for that.

"Thanks a lot; you really helped me out. I hope to see you again soon." As she started to run to the cafe, she tripped, and yelled to them, "I'm a klutz, but you should always never give up!" She smiled as she left.

"Weird girl," Edward said quietly to Alphonse.

Edward and his brother went to a restaurant nearby. Using the money that they have, they had a big plate, and their stomachs were full from the feast. Once the brothers went outside, it was getting dark, and Alphonse and Edward realized that they don't have a place to stay at. They went to an inn where they can rent a room, and then an old man appeared and surprised the brothers once again.

"Whoa!" Edward yelled. "Aren't you that old boatman that led us to Promised Island?"

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm just a old man who owns an inn here. Are you two looking for a room?"

"Yes. Do you have any available?"

"It just so happens that I have no rooms available."

Edward gave out a frown. "Well, this stinks. It looks like we're on our own, Al."

"But of course, I can give you a place to stay elsewhere."

"Really? Where's that?"

"It's at a place called Welcome House. It's a really big and nice place that guests stay at, and I can let you rent it for a special price."

"Wow. Thanks a lot, old man."

Edward and Alphonse had the key to Welcome House, but figured they would look at one last place for any clues before they called it a day. They found a store nearby, and asked some people about the stone. A voice then said, "Hey, can you help me with this?"

"All right," Edward replied.

"It seems that I can't zip up my dress. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Edward was a bit embarrassed by this, hoping that no one saw him zipping the girl's dress. Little did he know, that Mami was watching him and Alphonse close by. After the dress was zipped up, the girl revealed herself and asked, "Well, how do I look?"

"You look pretty nice, miss..."

"My name is Sakuya."

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother, Alphonse."

"Wow. What's with the suit of armor? Isn't it hot inside?"

"Yeah it is, but I'm used to it," Alphonse lied. He didn't want to expose his secret to her; not in front of all these people.

"Well, I'm off," Sakuya said. "There's someone I want to show off this dress to. I'll see you two later." She gave a wink as she left.

After Edward bought the clothes he wanted, it was time to go stay at Welcome House. The Elric brothers followed the signs, and saw a sign up above that says "Welcome House" on it.

"Well Al, this is our new home," Edward said in amazement.

"This house is pretty big. A whole family can live here." the younger brother said.

"Wait a minute. I notice that the lights are on. Could someone be there already?"

Edward and Alphonse walked up to the door feeling a little nervous about who was in the room, and opened the door. "Welcome home, Big Brother!"

"Huh?" Edward said confused and shocked. There are three girls standing, waiting for their big brother to arrive. Surprisingly enough, these girls are Karen, Kaho, and Sakuya.

"Didn't we see you guys earlier?" Alphonse asked.

"Well yes we did, but we wanted this to be a surprise for Big Brother," Karen said.

"I helped set up the decorations in the room for you, Brother," Kaho said.

"It was your idea to surprise Dear Brother, wasn't it, Karen?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes it was. I want to give this to you, Big Brother."

Karen gave Edward a very nice watch. Edward thought it looked very expensive.

"Thanks a lot. It looks very nice."

"You're welcome, Big Brother."

"But, how can this be?" Edward said, still in amazement. "I only have a younger brother, and now you're telling me that I have three younger sisters?"

"You forgot about me, Bro-Bro," A young voice said.

The little girl came downstairs. She was wearing a cute yellow dress. She was a person who likes teddy bears a lot.

"Hiya, Bro-Bro. My name is Hinako."

"I'm Ed, and this is my younger brother, Al."

"Wow, you're really short, Bro-Bro."

Edward got into his anger mode once again, "What! Why you little... I'll show you who's short!" Alphonse grabbed him so he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Hi, Hinako," Alphonse said. "It's great that we got to meet all of you again, but how can you be certain that Ed is really your older brother?"

"We have been waiting a very long time for Big Brother to show up, because he's been away for some time now. I'm so happy that we're reunited again," Karen said in a sweet voice.

Edward was confused over the whole situation. "_How could Mom not tell me about this? Are they really my sisters, or do they not know who their real brother is? I don't get it. I was only here to find any clues on finding the power that could be the real Philosopher's Stone. And now I find out that four young girls are my sisters? I bet someone set me up!"_

Just outside, Mami was watching the whole thing happen from a bush nearby.

"How can this guy be so confused?" Mami said. " I thought it was pretty obvious from the beginning. Well anyway, pretty soon he'll want to leave the island, and then it's game over!"

Edward figured that he needed some rest from all this, and hoped that it was some kind of dream he was having. As he stared at the moon from his bed, he began to think about his mother, who was a kind and caring person to both Edward and Alphonse.

"Brother," Alphonse said. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah I am, Al. What's the matter?"

"Do you really believe that we have four younger sisters?"

"I don't know, but the most important thing right now is finding the Philosopher's Stone. I can worry about my 'sisters' later. It's getting late. Good night Al."

"Good night, brother."

Edward looked up in the moon again, and thought to himself, "_Mom, I hope you are doing okay. You must be really surprised as well to find out that I have four younger sisters. Well, no matter what happens, Al and I will restore our bodies back to the way it was. I swear it." _Edward shed a tear in his eyes, and went to sleep.

Next Chapter: Edward and Alphonse has started to get used to living with the sisters. However, mysterious things starts to happen at the house, and there are eight more younger sisters! Also, why is Mami keeping an eye on Edward and Alphonse? Who is really behind all this? Find out in the next chapter: Big Brothers, I Love You Very Much!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes -

Well, chapter two is now complete. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If anyone's wondering, this story will be 13 chapters long. I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 3, which will have more action, and a new villain trying to stop Edward and Alphonse. These two chapters are basically introductions of the sisters, and also the adventures they are going to have. If there's any suggestions you would like to say about the chapters so far, or want to say a compliment about my story, be sure to review. Thanks in advance, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

NOTE - I do not own Sister Princess or Fullmetal Alchemist

**Chapter 2 - I Love My Big Brothers Very Much!**

_Hi Winry,_

_I bet you will be really confused by what is happening to me right now. One day I was assigned a task to look for the Philosopher's Stone here at Promised Island, and I found out that I have four younger sisters. Can you believe that? I can't, but right now I'm living with them until I find where the stone is located here. I hope you are doing okay..._

As Edward continued writing his letter, he was greeted by his younger brother, Alphonse.

"Good morning, Ed," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I was writing a letter to a friend."

"Really? Are you writing to Winry?" Alphonse asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I see. Are you writing to her about the sisters?"

"I'm just writing to know who she's doing. She is our friend, you know."

"That's true. Anyway, Sakuya asked me to tell you it's time for breakfast."

"All right. I'll be right there."

Edward still felt a bit awkward about the whole idea. He didn't seem to understand how he had four younger sisters, and no one said anything to him about that. He figured that he better start get use to living with them until he finds what he needs. Edward wanted some breakfast to eat, so he left his room to look for the dining room. He didn't really have a tour of the house, so he had some trouble trying to find the dining room. He found two doors, and opened them. He was amazed at how big the dining table was. It looked like it could have 20 people sitting at the same table. Nearby, Kaho and Hinako were already sitting in their chairs waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Oh good morning, Brother," Kaho said.

"Morning, Kaho. Morning, Hinako."

"Yay! Bro-Bro remembers my name," Hinako said happily.

"So when will the food be ready? I'm starving."

"In a few minutes. It smells really good," Kaho said.

Just then, Karen entered the room. "Good morning, Big Brother. Did you sleep well?"

"Hi, Karen. Yeah, I slept well. How about you?"

"Of course I did, now that Big Brother is with us. Where's your younger brother?"

"I'm not sure. I saw him a little while ago."

"The food's ready!" Alphonse announced.

Sakuya and Alphonse have been preparing the food. Edward liked the smell of the food, and wanted to eat as much as he could. He said, "Al, I didn't know that you can cook."

"Well, I learned a bit from Sakuya early this morning, so I'm still a beginner. I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Ed."

"Thanks, Al. Well, let's eat!"

Edward and the group had a conversation about the Elric brother's journey. Edward explained that the reason why he came here was to look for the Philosopher's Stone.

"What is a 'Philosopher's Stone', Bro-Bro?" Hinako asked.

Edward wasn't really sure how to explain the stone to a little girl, but responded, "Well, it's a special stone that can grant you anything you want without having to give anything back in return. Alchemists all over the world search for this mysterious stone so that they can do anything they wish. Al and I are searching for the stone, and we think it may be located here."

Hinako didn't really understand too well, but said, "That's neat. I want to give you one someday, Bro-Bro."

"Um, thanks, Hina," Edward said.

"So Dear Brother, it must be really hard to travel this far from where you live, but I'm glad that you're here with us now," Sakuya said.

"Uh, me too. Well, I'm finished."

"I'm finished, too," Kaho said. "Thank you for the breakfast."

"That's no problem, Kaho," Alphonse said. "Ed, do you want to come to the store with me? We have to buy some supplies for the house."

"Sure thing. I could use a little fresh air."

Once the girls have said their goodbyes to Edward and Alphonse, they left to go to a store where they had the supplies. Just then Edward asked Alphonse, "Shouldn't we be looking for the Philosopher's Stone right now?"

"Brother, I don't think we need to rush ourselves right now."

"Why do you say that, Al? It's not like these girls are really our sisters or anything is it?"

"Well, it's just that we haven't settled down since we've been looking for the stone. I think we should take a break for a few days. Besides, the Colonel said that we have to report to him in two weeks, so it's not a problem. Plus, we wouldn't want to disappoint the girls if we came back empty handed."

"Fine, then. We'll look for the stone in a few days. Besides, I haven't had a vacation in a while."

"Thanks, brother."

As the brothers bought their supplies and left the store, they bumped into Yamada, who was carrying with him an action figure.

"Hello, Ed and Al. How are you guys doing today?"

"We're doing fine, Yamada," Edward said. "Have you started going to school yet?"

"Not for another week. I get to have one week off to have some fun before hitting the books. Well, I have to be going now. We should get together sometime. See you later!"

"Bye."

The two brothers made it back to Welcome House. However, when they entered the house, no one was there. Edward and Alphonse looked all around the house to find anyone, but no one showed up.

"I wonder where the girls could be," Edward said.

"They may be out to buy something," Alphonse said.

Edward and his younger brother checked outside to see if they were watering the plants, but they weren't there either. They split up to opposite sides of the house. Edward looked up, and to his amazement, saw a person wearing black clothes and hat standing on the top of the house. He couldn't get a good look at this person, but thought he heard this person say, "Hatred..."

Alphonse on the other side looked around the yard for anyone else. _"This house is pretty big," _he thought._ "There's even a big pool here. I wonder what else exists in this house." _The young alchemist kept looking, and then heard a strange sound. He went closer to the place where he heard the sound, and then it suddenly jumped out of nowhere!

"Ah, it's a monster!", Alphonse yelled.

Alphonse ran for his life and looked for Edward. He found him standing on the other side of the yard.

"What? You saw some kind of monster, and you didn't even take it out?" Edward asked, laughing. "You're a giant armor; you can take out any old animal easily."

"Oh... He he." Alphonse was embarrassed.

"Ah well, let's go inside and wait for the girls to come back."

After a few hours of waiting, the four sisters came back from shopping. They were happy to see Edward and Alphonse waiting for them also. The brothers didn't mention their encounter with the 'monster' and the mysterious person.

"So, how was your day shopping, Big Brother?" Karen asked.

"It was all right," Edward said. "It wasn't too hard to find much here on this island. Say, you guys are enrolled to a school here, right?"

"That's right, Dear Brother. We start going to school next week. Are you going too?" Sakuya asked.

"No. Al and I didn't get enrolled. We're only here under the Colonel's orders to find the Philosopher's Stone."

The girls didn't look too happy about what he said. It was Kaho's turn to speak, "So, does that mean that once you finish your task, you'll leave this island?"

"Yes."

"But why, Big Brother? Your home is right here with us. There's no need to leave us alone again," the young Karen said.

"Again? What do you mean? This is the first time I've been to Promised Island. I've never seen any of you before."

"I see. So you don't remember at all."

"Remember what? The only family who have always been on my side was Al and our parents. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving once my job here is finished."

Mami was watching the situation far from the house. She started thinking, _"Oh man, things are about to get pretty bad. Pretty soon he'll leave the island and then I'll finally get to go back home."_

She started eating some of her dinner. She yelled, "Yuck! This curry's too sour!"'

Back in the house, the four sisters were telling Edward and Alphonse to stay until they heard a noise in the house.

"What was that?" Hinako asked.

"I don't know," Edward said. "It's coming from upstairs."

They all went to the dining room to find a shadow figure running around near the windows. The shadow found them, and surprised them.

"Hey there, Big Bro! The name's Mamoru. It's been a long time," she said.

"What?" Edward said. "There's another girl here?"

All of a sudden, the window door Mamoru was holding broke down. It was going to head for the group when another mysterious figure cut the window in half. Another young girl, who look like she was wearing clothes from an earlier time, appeared before them.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to surprise you all, but I had to protect my Beloved Brother from danger. I'm Haraka, by the way," she said.

"Another one? How many more girls am I living with?" Edward yelled.

As soon as Edward said that, another figure appeared. Alphonse remembered the shadow all too well.

"Ed, it's that monster I was telling you about!" he yelled.

"Don't worry about a thing," Haraka said. "I swore to protect my Beloved Brother from harm!" Haraka readied her weapon.

As she drew herself closer to the figure, a small girl with glasses appeared.

"Why hello there. I'm Marie,and this is my dog, Micheal. It's nice to see you again, Brother Mine." she said in a very soft voice.

"_Wow,"_ Edward thought. _"How many different names are there to call your own brother?"_

Alphonse was looking at Micheal. He remembers about the dog that he used to see and play with when Nina and her father was still around in Central City. Sadly, the brothers never saw them again.

Just as Edward thought it was the end of all the madness, a bright light appeared in front of them! The person wearing black was back, and finally revealed herself.

"Hello there. Did I scare you back there, Brother Darling? You can call me Chikage," she said.

Edward and Alphonse were shocked. They now have eight younger sisters in the house now, and they were all somehow waiting for their brother to come back home. The sisters were amazed as well, seeing as all of them have the same brothers. They greeted each other and had little conversations. Just then, Edward and the others hear a moaning sound coming from a room upstairs. All the girls were scared, and held on to Edward and Alphonse. Edward, being the brave alchemist that he is, said, "I'll check it out. Al, protect the girls while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, Ed," Alphonse said.

Edward goes on ahead to find out who or what is making that moaning sound. As he went up to the second floor, he noticed how dark the hallway was. It was too dark to turn on the lights, so he brought a flashlight in case something like this would happen. The moaning sound was heard once again. Edward was ready to do whatever it takes to protect everyone, for his own sake.

Elsewhere, in another room Mami was hiding scared from the moaning sounds. "Oh man," she said. "This place must be haunted or something. I wonder if Bud here will find out who is making that sound."

She was referring to Edward, who just found the source of the sound. He slowing opened the door, and then there was a loud moaning sound. Edward fell down to the floor, feeling a little nervous. He then heard the same voice said, "Water..."

"Is anyone in here?" Edward said.

"Must... Have... Water..."

Edward turned on the lights in the room to see that there are four girls lying on the floor. Edward was sure that these girls were in need of help, so he called Alphonse to help them come down to the dining room. There, he and his brother gave the four of them a glass of water. All of them drank very fast.

"Thank you for giving us water," one of the girls said. This girl was wearing clothes like a detective.

"That's no problem at all," Edward said. "How long have you girls been in that room?"

"Since this morning," another girl said. She was wearing a pink dress and had a black bow on her head. "I was the one who was cooking food early in the morning before you people woke up. We didn't want to disturb anyone here. The other girls with me were helping me cook, but it seems that the food was a little too hot, so we were hoping that someone would notice us and bring us some water."

"I see. Well, I'm glad that all of you are all right."

"Thanks, Elder Brother. My name's Shirayuki. I'll try my very best to cook for you and hope that you'll like the food."

"Uh, thanks..." Edward said nervously.

"Hi there, Bro," another girl said. She has short dark brown hair, and was holding a screwdriver on her right hand. "My name's Rin Rin. I'll be able to help you with any technical related problems. Of course, I'll need some financial aid from you, Bro."

"Check it out, Brother Dearest. I'm Yotsuba, and I'll be sure to decode anything that lies ahead. I'll also be sure to investigate your secrets," the young detective said.

The little girl was still finishing up her glass of water. She has a really nice blue dress, and had a very soft and slow voice. "Mon Frere," she said slowly and softly. "I am Aria. Won't you play with me?"

Edward and Alphonse were amazed. They now have 12 little sisters in the same house. However, Edward had doubts that all these girls can be related to him by blood. Just then, he spotted another girl trying to escape from the house.

"Oh man, I'm so getting out of this house," Mami said.

"Hey Mami," Edward said. "Are you living here, too?"

She was shocked to see that Edward had spotted her. "Oh, me? Of course I do! I'm one of your sisters too." That was a lie, of course.

"Great. This is just what I need. Thirteen little sisters all living at the same house with me and Al."

"What's wrong, Bro?" Rin Rin asked.

"It's nothing. I think I need some rest after all this has happened. Al, are you coming with me?"

"I will in a minute, Ed. I want to get to know these girls a little more."

"Do what you want, then. I'm out for the night."

Edward was tired from all that has happened. He still couldn't accept the fact that he now has 13 younger sisters living with him. Edward decided that tomorrow he would go look for the stone, with or without his younger brother's help. He rested in his bed, and hoped that this was all a dream.

Next Chapter: Edward and Alphonse now have 12 different sisters (and one fake sister) to take care of. However it's not going to be an easy mission, as a new character appears to get in Edward and Alphonse's way! Can they protect their new found sisters from harm by using alchemy? Find out in the next chapter: Twelve Sweet Alchemists!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes -

After some time, chapter three is finished. It's good to see that some people are reading this story, or at least checking it out for a little bit. You'll also notice that I started to give the sisters ways to call Ed's younger brother, Al. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to review if you want to.

NOTE - I do not own Sister Princess or Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Chapter 3 - Twelve Sweet Alchemists**

Edward checked the mail today, and was happy to see that his longtime friend Winry has replied to his mail. He went to his room, and read the letter:

_Dear Ed, _

_I was rather shocked when I read your last letter. I cannot believe that you have 13 younger sisters living with you. From what you've told me, though, they seem like really nice people. However, I would be careful, because I highly doubt that all 13 girls are related to you. I mean, your mom never mentioned anything about them at all. I'd watch your back if I were in your situation. I hope you come back to see me and Grandma soon. It's been pretty boring here at home. There's nothing to do. I wish I had some automail to get my hands on. Well, see you soon, and I look forward to your next letter._

_Love,_

_Winry_

Edward finished reading the letter, when he was greeted by one of his young sisters, Hinako.

"Hi, Bro-Bro. Who is that letter from?"

"It's from a friend of mine back home," Edward said. "She says that she wants to see me again."

"Really? She should came here and live with all of us."

"Well, we'll see soon enough."

Edward went to the dining room to have some breakfast. She noticed that in the kitchen was Shirayuki humming a certain tune. "She must have woke up pretty early to cook for 15 people," the alchemist said. Along with him was Karen, Yotsuba, and Rin Rin. "Hey there, Bro," Rin Rin said. "You're looking a bit down today. I bet my newest invention will cheer you up!"

"Thanks. I'll have to see it later. Right now, I just want to have some breakfast."

"Brother Dearest, are you feeling alright?" Yotsuba asked. "Or is it that you're hiding a secret from us? If that's the case, then I'll decode your secret!"

"Uh, sure thing, Yotsuba..." A nervous Edward said. "Have any of you girls seen Al anywhere?"

"I think he's cooking with Shirayuki, Big Brother," Karen said.

In the kitchen, Shirayuki and Alphonse was cooking the food for everyone. "Hey Younger Brother," she said. "Will you pass me the bread, please?"

"Yeah, sure," Alphonse replied. "You know, you can call me Al if you want."

"I know that, but none of us sisters wouldn't want to disrespect Elder Brother or his younger brother like that."

"You're not, Shirayuki..." It was no use, for she changed the subject. "Younger Brother, do you know how to make this dish?"

Meanwhile, in another location, a mysterious stranger sets his sights on the island. He thought to himself, "_So this is Promised Island, huh? Is this really where the stone could be?"_ He got off the boat he was in. "_Don't worry, Master. I will get the Philosopher's Stone for you soon."_

Back at Welcome House, everyone was eating the breakfast that was given to them. Edward and Alphonse both had some French toast with chili sauce tofu on top. "Uh, Shirayuki," Edward said nervously. "Will this toast make me sick later?"

"I hope not, Elder Brother. I always try my best to cook for you. I hope you like this food."

"Brother," Alphonse said. "Just eat it. It'll make her feel better."

"Fine."

Edward tried some of the toast, and to his surprise, liked it. "This is great. Thanks a lot."

"I'm so glad Elder Brother likes my cooking," Shirayuki said.

After breakfast, the Elric brothers left the dining room to check out more on the house. Although they currently live here, they don't know much about this house. They traveled to various rooms, when Edward steps into a dark room.

"Wow, this room sure is dark. Is anyone in here?" Edward said.

Just then, a bunch a candles light up, brighting up the room. It was still very dark, however. A mysterious Chikage appears in front of the brothers. She said to him, "Welcome to my chambers, Brother Darling. Would you like to know your future? Or do you want this potion that gives you eternal death?"

"Uh, no thanks," A nervous Alphonse said. "Ed and I were just checking the rooms here. We'll be leaving now. Bye."

Edward and Alphonse left the room very quickly. "Man, Al. That was kind of spooky," Edward said. "I wonder if she's always like this."

"I wonder, too. Ed, we should go outside into the city again. We have to get more food for the house."

"Really? I thought we already had enough to last us a week."

"While I was cooking with Shirayuki, she told me that she was planning a big dinner tonight, and she wanted to tell you that, Ed."

"All right, then. Let's go."

Meanwhile, at a light bulb store, the mysterious man was there looking for the store clerk. "Excuse me," he said. "Is there anyone here? I need some help finding a stone."

After a while, an old man popped up and surprised him.

"Hello, sir," the old man said. "You say you're looking for a stone?"

"Yes. I need to retrieve it for my master. He's the one who needs it the most."

"I see. Well sir, this is a light bulb store, and I only sell light bulbs here. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Have you at least seen it anywhere? I need to find it soon!"

"No. Run along, now. I have paying customers to attend to."

He left the store without any clues to where the stone could be. The 22 year old man said, "Where could it be? I've asked almost everyone here at the island! I, Ron Spike will not fail my master's wishes!" As he looked around, he noticed a big house where two brothers were about to leave to go shopping for food. The man hid himself into the bushes, so he would not be seen by them. "Those boys... Could they be the alchemists my master was telling me about? It looks like the short one is carrying something in his hand. They probably have the Philosopher's Stone already. It seems they did the hard work for me. Now is my chance to stop them."

The two brothers were looking for a store nearby that sold food. After some time, the both of them got their shopping done. Edward said to Al, "I'm going on ahead to look for any clues about the Philosopher's Stone."

"All right, Ed. Be sure to come back for dinner. You wouldn't want to keep your sisters waiting."

"_My sisters? I don't even know for sure if they are my sisters,"_ Edward thought.

Edward looked around the city asking people if they've noticed anything out of the ordinary. All of them, of course, haven't seen anything weird. As the hours went by, Edward keep looking for anything at all. Just then, he saw Marie staring at the ocean. She spotted Edward. "Hello, Brother Mine. The ocean is lovely, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," the young alchemist replied. "It's actually very nice."

"Back in the clinic I used to stay at, I would go for a walk at the beach with Micheal. It's usually very peaceful to hear the sounds of life. I usually don't go out often because of my illness. It's too bad that I'm not as strong as you, Brother Mine."

"I didn't know that you are ill. Perhaps I should take you home to rest for a while."

"I'm quite all right. I haven't been outside in a long time, so this is the best time for me to be outside."

"I see. I have to look for something now. Be back for dinner, all right?"

"Sure I will, Brother Mine."

Edward continued his search for the stone, when he notice Mami following him. Edward got quite annoyed by this, and spotted her. "You know, if you wanted to talk to me, Mami, you didn't have to spy on me," Edward said.

"_Ah, crud!" _Mami thought. "Hi there, Bud. What brings you out here?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone."

"Oh, that old thing? Why are you looking for that?"

"It's the 'old thing' that will get me and Al's body back!" Edward was getting angry.

"Calm down, Bud. I won't stop you, but wouldn't you like to know more about your sisters?"

"They are not my problem right now."

"Fine, then. Perhaps another time, Bud!" She left to go back to Welcome House.

"_I wonder what's with this girl?" _Edward thought. _"It seems she knows something about the stone."_

As Edward continued his search, Alphonse went back to Welcome House, when he saw Aria waiting for him outside. She was sitting in the stairway near the front door. "Mon Petit Frère," she said. "Aria has been waiting for you for a while now. Won't you play with me?"

Alphonse realized that he went home earlier than expected, so he accepted Aria's request. They both went outside into the nice weather where they decide to go for a walk. Just then, the younger sister asked Alphonse, "Why do you always wear a suit of armor?"

"Uh, well..." Alphonse was at loss of words right now. He didn't want her to know that he didn't have a human body. He didn't think it would be good for her to know that she'd been talking to armor the whole time. At last he responded, "Well, you see, I'm a big fan of armor suits, so I wear one all the time to show that." _"Wow, that was a very lame answer,"_ he thought.

"I see..." the young girl said. "You should take it off once in a while. The armor scares me sometimes."

"I'm sorry, Aria. One day I will."

Their day has been interrupted by Alphonse's other younger sister, Shirayuki. "Hello, Younger Brother. I've been waiting for a while. Did you get the food for tonight's dinner?"

"Yeah, I did," Alphonse said. He turned to Aria, "Sorry, Aria, but I have to cook now. We'll play again another time."

He saw what looked like to be tears coming from Aria. "Younger Brother," the cook said. "Where has Elder Brother gone? Wasn't he with you a while ago?"

"He was, but he went along to look for something."

"I see. I hope he comes home soon."

"Me too."

Edward has been looking for the stone for a while now. It was getting dark, and he realized that he needed to get back home for dinner. He decided to call it a day, and went back to Welcome House. As he started to head in that direction, a mysterious man appears in front of him. He is about 22 years old, wears a black shirt with a red cape, and has black pants. It fact, these clothes are similar to what Edward is wearing. The man said, "Hello, young boy. Would you like to come with me? I'm looking for a special item."

"That depends," Edward replied. "I usually don't accept requests from strangers like yourself. Who are you?"

"They call me Ron Spike. I'm just a man looking for an item. The same item that you are seeking, Edward Elric!"

"How did you know my name? And who send you here?"

"My master did. He's the one who told me about the Fullmetal Alchemist. Where's your brother, huh? Is he too busy being with your sisters to care about you?"

"Shut up! Al is my brother. He wouldn't do that to me. It looks like I'll have to defeat you, since you're after the stone as well!"

"That's too bad. I was hoping we would join forces and get it together, but it looks like I'll have to stop you now. Only I can get the stone, and no one will stand in my way!"

"That's what you think!"

"Ha! You think you can defeat me? Think again, boy!"

The two alchemists were starting to fight each other. Edward was wondering what kind of power this man had, and he soon found that out the hard way. Ron had used alchemy by turning a object close to them into a sword. "I see you are quite amazed by my performance. I have the ability to turn anything into a sword. I heard you have a metal arm. Let's see it in action, if you can catch me, that is!"

Meanwhile, Alphonse noticed that something was wrong. He said to Shirayuki, "Do you think Ed's in some kind of trouble? He's going to be late."

"Now that you mention it, Elder Brother hasn't come back in a long time, and it's almost dinner time. I hope he's all right."

"I got an idea. I'll look for Ed and get him back here. You can cook the rest of the food, right?"

"Yes. I will prepare a great dinner for Elder Brother when he gets home."

"Thanks, Shirayuki."

Edward and Ron were both fighting for their own lives. Edward used alchemy to turn his metal arm into a sharp object. The young alchemist ran towards Ron, hoping that he would be able to hit him, but greatly missed. Ron charged his sword towards Edward, but his metal arm was able to break it in half. Ron then said to him, "You're not bad, boy! You're already pretty strong."

"You're not bad yourself, Ron," the Fullmetal Alchemist said. "Tell me something, though. How did you know about the stone here?"

"It's simple. My master, who learned from a very reliable source, told me that the stone is located here at this island. I plan to give it to my master as soon as I find it. Why are you looking for it?"

"Al and I are going to get our bodies back to the way it was."

"Is that the only reason, or are you also planning on getting taller, shorty?"

"What?" he yelled. "Don't call me shorty! That's it, you're going down hard!"

As the two were still fighting, Alphonse spotted his brother nearby. He needed to act quickly if he wanted to save Edward, so he ran to a place behind Ron and gave him a nice beating. Ron couldn't take the armor's strength, but when Alphonse gave the final blow, Ron dodged the attack, and went for Edward. As soon as he ran for the short alchemist, Alphonse grabbed him so he wouldn't be able to move.

"Ed!" Alphonse yelled. "Who is this person? Why is he trying to harm you?"

"Ron's after the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Really? But we don't even know where it is!"

"Huh?" Ron said surprised. "You don't know where it is? I though you had it already."

"If we did, we would have used it already," Edward said.

"So I wasted my time fighting you. Very well, then. It seems that these people don't know anything about the Philosopher's Stone. I guess this mission was a failure, then."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm heading back home to my master. You know, this fight made me realize something. The reason I wanted to have the stone was to make me and my master powerful fighters. However, just now you and your brother have managed to beat me easily. I guess I should have realize that all my master and I needed was to work together as a team."

"What about the stone?"

"I don't need it anyone. Besides, it could be another fake. At any rate, Edward, I would make sure that you protect your sisters. Don't think that this will be your last fight here. There are other alchemists like yourself after the stone, and will eventually find this island. Just some friendly advice."

Ron left to find a boat nearly. Edward and Alphonse saw him leave the island. The ocean was calm in the night. Alphonse realized that they've been out longer than expected. He said to Edward, "Ed! We're late for dinner. We need to go back to Welcome House."

"Don't worry about it, Al. We'll get there if we run."

Edward and his brother have finally made it home, where all of their little sisters were waiting for him. "Big Brother, what happened?" Karen asked. "Dinner has been ready for a while now."

"Well you see," Edward said. "I met someone along the way. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Dear Brother," Sakuya said. "We've been waiting for hours, but it's good to see you and Dear Young Brother home with us."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's eat!"

Edward and Alphonse had a big feast that night. There were different kinds of meat on the table, along with rice, vegetables, and other foods. They were stuffed from the big feast. "Oh man, that's what I call food," Edward said.

"Thanks, Elder Brother," Shirayuki said. "Younger Brother and I were making the dinner earlier, so I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Ed," Alphonse said. "You looked wiped out from what happened earlier. You need to rest for the night. I'll take care of cleaning up the room."

"Thanks. I'll go to bed, then."

Edward went upstairs to his room, where he lay on his bed thinking about his younger sisters. _"These girls... Even though I haven't spent time with them often, they still care about me and Al. I don't think it matters if they're my sisters or not. I'm part of their family now, and I have to protect them."_

Edward went to sleep a few moments later. The room was dark, and the only thing that lighted the room up was the full moon. Alphonse was helping out downstairs when he realized something, _"Tomorrow would be the day that our sisters would start school," _he thought. He also realized that he's accepted the girls as their sisters, and wants to protect them from harm. He only hoped that Edward thought the same thing. He was finished working, and went to his room to rest for the day ahead.

Next Chapter: The sisters start their first day of school, and the Elric brothers are finally alone for the day. However, as the search for the Philosopher's Stone gets intense, Edward gets a letter from an mysterious person. Who is the letter from, and for what purpose? Find out in the next chapter: Look For The Philosopher's Stone!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes -

Thanks to those who have been following the story so far. It's nice to see people reading the story and giving reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

NOTE – I do not own Sister Princess or Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Chapter 4 – Look for the Philosopher's Stone!**

It was very clear to the brothers that their "sisters" care about them. Although they do not know them well enough, they wanted to protect them from danger. Alphonse has already accepted them as his little sisters, but not the same for Edward. He wondered why 13 young girls would have the same brother, would also know that he was coming to Promised Island. He though to himself alone in his room.

"_What's the deal with the girls here? I'm not sure if they are my real sisters at all, but they all seem to care about me even though I don't care for them often. Maybe if I looked for the stone, I would have all the answers. Al seems to like them a lot. He even helped Shirayuki with dinner while I was gone. On top of that, what's with this island? There seems to be some things that I don't about. And then there's Mami. She seems to spy on me and Al often. She probably knows something about the Philosopher's Stone. I wonder where Al is right now..."_

After a moment of rest, Edward got up and out of his room to look for his brother, Alphonse. He realized that he slept in very late today, so he went to the dining room to see if his breakfast was already cold. He saw Mamaru nearby doing some exercises outside. She spotted Edward and entered the dining room a few moments later. "Hey, Big Bro! Why did you wake up so early?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know. I guess I've had a bad sleep, that's all."

"Little Bro is outside if you want to see him. You should go out and exercise with me sometime, Big Bro. It's a real drag doing the workout by myself."

"Sure, one day I will. Have you seen the girls?"

"They're getting ready to leave soon. Today's the first day of school."

"That's right. It's too bad Al and I won't go with all of you."

"That's true, but at least we spend a lot of time at home."

As the two siblings continued their conversation, Haraka walked into the dining room. "Good morning my Beloved Brother. Are you doing well?"

"Hi Haraka," Edward said. "I'm doing fine. Are you girls ready to go to school yet?"

"Almost. Rin Rin's been keeping us waiting with her latest invention. Would you go and tell her it's almost time to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

Edward went upstairs to Rin Rin's room, but found out that she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked around for a while, and accidentally hit an object that opened up a new passageway. He saw a hallway that lead to another room. He walked to the other room, and saw the young inventor working on an invention. "Hi, Rin Rin. The sisters are waiting for you, you know," Edward said.

"Hi, Bro! I'm almost finished here. I want to show you the new invention I've been working on."

"Uh, all right."

Edward waited for a few moments, and then was amazed at what she created. "Thanks for waiting, Bro!" Rin Rin said. "This is Mecha Rin Rin. Isn't she great?"

"She's name after you? What is this? Some kind of machine?"

"That's right. Her main job is to guard the house in case of trouble, but since there's rarely any kind of problems here at the island, her job is to help out around the house."

Edward was still wondering why the machine was named after her. It didn't look much like her other than the goggles on its head and the flower on top. More importantly, he was amazed that such a young girl was able to make something this massive. "It looks very nice, Rin Rin," Edward said. "But it's time to go to school now. You don't want to keep the girls waiting."

She signed, "All right. I'll show you how the invention works after school, Bro. See you later!"

Edward got out of her a few moments later. He now remembered that he was suppose to look for his brother, Alphonse a while ago. He went outside to find his brother talking with the sisters. Alphonse said, "Hi, Ed. You woke up pretty late today."

"Yeah," the short alchemist said. "I was just talking to Rin Rin earlier."

Edward and Alphonse were then interrupted by Karen. "Good Morning, Big Brother," she said. "Today is our first day of school. Be sure to watch the house until we get back, all right?"

"That's right, Dear Brother," Sakuya said. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you while we are out."

"Uh, thanks..."

All twelve sisters have said their goodbyes to Edward and Alphonse and left to go to the school. The Elric Brothers couldn't believe it. They are now alone in the house, with no one to disturb them. It's been a week now since they arrived at Promised Island. A lot has happened during that time; the encounter with the sisters, the search for the Philosopher's Stone, and the battle with Ron Spike, who was also after the stone as well until he left the island. They were also trying to spend time with all their little sisters. They didn't have much time for themselves. In any case, they were glad to be alone now. "Edward?" Alphonse said. "Since the girls are gone now, I think we should try looking for the stone again."

"Can we do it later? Right now, I just want to relax for a while. It's been crazy the past week, you know."

"Yeah, I know. We haven't had a lot of time looking for the stone since that incident the other day. Well, I'll go on ahead. I need to buy something anyway."

"All right, Al. See you later."

Alphonse left a few moments later. Edward was alone in the enormous house. He felt lonely because there wasn't anyone who was here. He went outside to check the mail, but didn't have anything today. _"I wonder if Winry is writing to me. She must be worried about me right now,"_ he thought. He went back inside to his room, and rested for a while.

Meanwhile, the sisters are getting adjusted to the new school that they are staying at. Shirayuki woke up early to make lunch for everyone. Everyone got different classes like Literature, Fitness, and Mathematics. There was also a music class which Karen has as she plays the piano. However, all of them were all thinking about their brothers rather than their studies. Yamada was also there as well, hoping that he would get a cute girlfriend this year. He noticed that the 12 girls that are together most of the time were related to each other. Hinako and Aria are in the same school as well, which was odd to the brothers because they are younger than the other sisters, who looked like they are about 15 or 16 years old.

Alphonse went to the town to look for the stone. He didn't notice anything odd, which was normal, as the brothers didn't have any luck with the stone since the encounter with Ron Spike. He gave up and went back home to meet with Edward. However, as he started to walk in that direction, he spotted a man who was staring at him. The man saw Alphonse staring at him, and started him. Alphonse yelled, "Hey, wait a minute! What do you want from me?" He started chasing the man.

Edward woke up, and went outside to see if there was any mail for him. There was a letter there, but did not have an address on it. He wondered if the letter was delivered to the wrong person. He went inside to read it, and was confused at what it said:

_To anyone who is reading this letter,_

_You do not need to know who I am. It does not matter to you, but what does matter is the Philosopher's Stone. I've seen it for myself, and it does exist in this world. However the whereabouts of where the stone is now are still unknown. I can tell you that it's worthless trying to find it. It will only bring fear and chaos to those who want to use its power._

There was no name on the letter or an address. Edward wasn't sure if he believed the letter or not, but he knew that he had to be careful. There were other people looking for the stone as well, and if it were to fall for the wrong hands, he would be in big trouble. He hid the letter in his pocket, and went to look for Alphonse.

Alphonse lost sight of the man a few moments later. Seeing as he was a metal suit of armor, he was too slow to catch up with him. He gave up and decided to go back home with Edward. However, he found his brother just as he was about to leave. "Hey, Ed!" Alphonse yelled. "I thought you were still taking a nap."

"Yeah, well I decided to walk around the town for a while," the alchemist said.

"Say, Ed. You wouldn't happen to see a man running a while ago, did you?"

"No. Why do you ask that?"

"He saw me like he was worried about me or something. When I asked him what was wrong, he ran away."

"Huh. Well don't worry about that. I got a letter from someone. It's about the stone."

"Really?" Alphonse said excitedly. "Did it say where the it is?"

"No. It just said that it contains evil to those who use it."

"I see. Al, let's go see how the sisters are doing, OK?"

"But Ed, I thought you didn't believe that those girls are your sisters."

"Of course not. I'm just a little worried about them, that's all."

Alphonse laughed. "All right, Ed. Let's go."

The Elric brothers went to the school, and asked the various classmates where their sisters were. All of them were having lunch at this hour, so the brothers went out into the courtyard to see if they were there. Edward and Alphonse split up to cover more ground in their search. Edward was looking around in the track field when he bumped into Mamaru, who was doing her exercises. "Hey there, Big Bro!" she said.

"Hi, Mamoru. Why aren't you eating your lunch?"

"I already did. I always do a jog after I finish eating."

"Isn't that bad for your body, though?"

"No. Besides, I do it all the time. Hey, don't you want to jog with me?"

"Thanks, but I'm tired from walking already," he lied.

"You should work out more, Big Bro. Then you can come with me every morning to jog."

"Yeah. Someday."

Alphonse was looking around when he saw Haraka from behind. She was sitting on the bottom of the stairway. She then saw him and said, "Hello, my Little Beloved Brother. It's nice to see you. How is your day going so far?"

Alphonse replied, "Fine. Ed and I were worried about you and the sisters, so we went to school to check on you girls."

Meanwhile, Edward went inside the building to find the other sisters. He then thought to himself, _"What am I doing here? I should looking for the stone. I don't think Al made me come here, so why did I want to look for the sisters?"_ He wasn't able to accept the fact that he had a lot of younger sisters. He went to different rooms to see if anyone was there. He saw Hinako and Aria in the same classroom. He didn't want to bother them because they were in the middle of listening to their teacher.

Edward went outside, and saw Kaho practicing for an after school event. "Hey, Brother!" she yelled. She went to see Edward for a few moments. "I've been practicing during lunch. I'm still bad at it, but I'll be sure to do my best to cheer for you, Brother!"

"That's strange," Edward said. "It's the first day of school, and you're already practicing?"

The young girl already left to join the others. She tripped as she started to practicing, and gave Edward a smile before he left.

Edward was surprisingly greeted by Yotsuba, who said, "Check it out!"

"Uh, check what out?" the confused alchemist asked.

"Everything!"

Just then, Yamada decides to join in. "Well, hello there, little girl!" he said. "Would you like to jump rope with me?"

"Whoa!" Edward yelled. "I didn't expect to see you here, Yamada."

"Hello, Ed. I wasn't expecting you either. I'd stay and chat with you, but I'm busy at the moment."

"Uh, sure..."

A few hours have passed, and school was already over. Edward went to look for his brother, but found Karen and Sakuya instead. "Hello, Big Brother," Karen. "Did you decide to come here after all?"

"Well, Al and I wanted to make sure that you girls were doing all right. We didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Of course we're doing all right, silly Dear Brother," Sakuya said.

"Oh. Well, shall we go home, then?"

"Yes," Karen said. "It's my turn to cook anyway."

Alphonse was the last one to leave the school, when he happen to find Hinako waiting to him outside. She said, "I've been waiting here for a long time, Young Bro Bro."

"So you have. Well, I guess I can walk you home then. It's getting late."

After a while, Aria starts to come to Alphonse. "Mon Petit Frère. Wait," the soft spoken girl said.

"Aria. You're here as well." She then went and held on to Alphonse's hand.

"Hey no fair!" Hinako yelled. "I want to hold his hand too! Young Bro Bro, can I please hold your hand?"

"Of course you can," Alphonse replied.

As the three are walking home, the two girls notice that Alphonse's hands are very cold because of the armor. Two young men who were working noticed Alphonse and his little sisters and said, "Man, you are so lucky! You must be totally popular!" Alphonse was a little embarrassed from that, but kept going so that he can see Edward.

Edward was waiting outside for Alphonse. _"I wonder what's taking Al so long? He needs to help out and cook dinner soon." _A few moments later, he was able to see Alphonse walking with Hinako and Aria. He said to him, "Hey Al! You need to make dinner today! I'm starving here."

Alphonse said, laughing, "OK, Ed. It'll be ready soon."

Everyone had a great dinner. For Edward and Alphonse, it was like being with a family again, before their mother died, and their father left them. For a moment, they forgot the fact that these girls might not be their little sisters. The Elric brothers were finished from the dinner, and helped out cleaning the house.

After a while, the two brothers went outside the house to get some fresh air from the day at school. They did not see, however, the man that was watching them from far. Why is he keeping an eye on the brothers? That didn't matter to them, though. What mattered right now, is that Edward and Alphonse now had a family that they call their own. It doesn't matter if they are their real sisters or not. What mattered was that they were accepted as a part of their family.

Next Chapter: Edward is used for an experiment performed by Rin Rin. However, things go wrong with the project, and a new alchemist is created. Can Edward stop it from destroying the island? Also, Edward goes more into the mysteries of his younger sisters. What is really going on here? Find out in the next chapter: Fullmetal Alchemist Against Fullmetal Rin Rin!


End file.
